Wax
Michael Jones, better known by his stage name Wax, is an American musician, rapper, singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, and producer.Chandler, D.L. (March 1, 2011). "Newcomer Wax Looks To Make 2011 His Year". MTV. He became a YouTube star after uploading several of videos of himself rapping and singing, and signed with Def Jam Recordings in March 2011. He currently resides in Hollywood. Early life Wax hails from Calvert County, Maryland and grew up watching music videos and live performances on MTV. His biggest influences from his early childhood were Guns N' Roses and DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. Soon after in sixth grade he picked up a guitar and started singing and rappingRodriguez, Nathan (June 22, 2010). "Wax - Next Great White Rapper". Glide Magazine. Then in middle school he started listening to artists such as - Eazy-E, N.W.A, and Too Short. Mixing his influences together into a special blend of Johnny Cash meets Jay-Z.Blauvelt, Christian (March 14, 2011). "Rising rapper Wax debuts his new video, 'Dispensary Girl'". Entertainment Weekly. Career MacGregor From 2000-2005, Wax was the lead vocalist & guitarist of the 6 piece band, MacGregor. The band toured throughout the United States in the Midwest, the South, and New England, receiving a lot of local buzz in D.C. and Maryland.Gutierrez, David (March 15, 2011). "Wax - Def Jam's Newest Artist". Urban Magazine. The group released 2 albums before entering a "super-extended" hiatus.macgregor The split was because members had obtained other jobs or engaged in serious relationships. During this time, Wax also released his first solo EP, Biatch! YouTube In mid-2007, Wax and his twin brother Herbal T started posting videos of themselves rapping on YouTube and started building a buzz after uploading several YouTube freestyles and rhymes.Ryon, Sean (March 15, 2011). "Maryland Emcee Wax Signs to Def Jam". HipHop DX. In early 2008, Wax made a name for himself after dropping a near flawless freestyle ("New Crack") while simultaneously driving a car over a Stephen Marley track called Traffic Jam, which received over a million views to date. After he cracked YouTube's Top 100 Musician list, his subscription base tripled and averaged about nearly 1,000 new subscribers each day. To this day he has collectively garnered more than 12 million views from his YouTube videos.Casteel, Jay (March 15, 2011). "Rap Newcome Wax Inks Deal with Def Jam, Drops Anticipated 'Scrublife' Mixtape". Baller Status. The famous YouTuber Ray William Johnson then asked him to make an outro song titled "Stalkin' Your Mom". The two lated collaborated on a song called "Orphan Tears." This video has received 14.6 million views as of July 29, 2011.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=929sn1qMCcM". Orphan Tears. Independent Venture While working on building a strong online fan base infrastructure through YouTube, Wax and Herbal T released their first album together called Grizzly Season 2006 under AGP Records. In 2008, an East Coast producer named EOM (Elements of Music) reached out to Wax after witnessing his raw and vicious lyricism on YouTube.C., Freddie (December 6, 2008). "Wax & EOM: Liquid Courage". Kevin Nottingham. The two talked through Myspace and decided to make a song called The Adventures of Larry and Tina, which was written by Wax and produced by EOM. They started to discuss more collaborative opportunities that eventually led to a whole album,Liquid Courage, at the end of 2008.White, Sudaara (March 15, 20011). "Wax: Let the Digital Era Reign". All Hip Hop. In 2010 Wax released Clockwise, a collaborative effort with fellow Los Angeles-based rapper Dumbfoundead.WAX & DFD Are Clockwise Def Jam Recordings In March 2011, Wax announced that he signed with Def Jam Recordings when he released a joint venture mixtape called Scrublife 2011 hosted by DJ Skee and Dale Firebird.LoPresti, Nicole (March 15, 2011). "Wax, Danny Brown Sign Record Deals". XXL Magazine. EOM, The Fyre Department, Dale Firebird, Finatik N Zac and Jim Jonsin are featured guest boardworks for the mixtape.S., Nathan (April 7, 2011). "Wax - Scrublife - Hip Hop Album Review". DJ Booth. His lead single is a song called Dispensary Girl and the music video debuted on Entertainment Weekly a day before Scrublife released. Wax's debut LP with Def Jam Recordings has yet to receive an official release date, but has hinted at a release in October.TSM Radio Show .278 Discography * 2004: Biatch! * 2006: Grizzly Season (with Herbal T) * 2008: Liquid Courage (Produced by EOM) * 2010: Clockwise (with Dumbfoundead) * 2011: Scrublife (Hosted by DJ Skee and Dale Firebird) with Macgregor * 2002: Beat Camp Tactics * 2003: Scatterbrainmacgregor cdbaby Singles *2011: Dispensary Girl *2011: Two Wheels References External links * Official Page *Def Jam Artist Page - Wax * Wax @ YouTube * Wax @ Twitter Category:People LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia